


I’m not like THEM

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: After TGC, Eggsy is Galahad, Harry is Authur, Hayai hou ga kachi!!, Jake is Percival and he is Roxy's uncle, M/M, New Year fic, New Year's Kiss, No need to slow-burn, Tequila x Merlin, merlin is still alive, oh yeah don’t forget hartwin is still in the background, please welcome Tequila as an exchange agent, roxy is still the best
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: เหล่าสายลับคุยกันว่าช่วงปีใหม่นี้ใครจะไปไหนกันบ้าง แล้วพี่เตไปไหนเหรอคะ?? อิอิคู่Tequila x Merlinเป็นเหตุการณ์หลังจาก TGC ว่าพี่เตมาแลกเปลี่ยนที่คิงส์แมน อยู่ยาวววววมาจนปีใหม่เลยทีเดียว ฟุๆๆไหนใครว่าร็อกซี่ตายเมอร์ลินตายพี่ๆเอเจ้นท์ตาย ไม่มี๊~~ไม่มี





	I’m not like THEM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/gifts).



> Special thanx : royalelephant สำหรับคีย์เวิร์ด new year’s kiss อุๆ♡  
> ฟิคปีใหม่ ช้าไปนิดแต่ก็ยังอยู่ในช่วงเฮฮาปีใหม่กันเนอะ 555 เรื่องนี้พี่เมอร์ยังคงเป็นพี่เมอร์ ชอบแกล้งเด็ก

“มีคำถามมั้ย?”

ชายหัวล้านมองหน้าสายลับที่นั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะอาหารแล้วถามเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เมื่อไม่มีใครว่าอะไรแล้วเจ้าของเสื้อสเวตเตอร์สีดำก็กดๆ ปุ่มในแทบเล็ตแล้วภาพบนจอที่ข้างกำแพงก็หายไป เป็นอันจบการดีบรีฟมิชชั่น

“...งั้นก็ไปได้”

ทันทีที่สิ้นเสียงเข้มๆ จากเจ้าของสปาต้าในแท็บเล็ต (!?) บรรยากาศในห้องอาหารก็สว่างไสวขึ้นในพริบตา

“เฮ้อ...ปีนี้จบซะที”

สายลับหนุ่มถอดแว่นออกพร้อมกับสลัดความเหนื่อยล้าที่เจอมาทั้งปีทิ้งไป ก่อนจะหันไปหาสายลับสาวผมบลอนด์ที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามของโต๊ะอาหาร “แลนสล็อต ปีใหม่นี้เธอไปไหนรึเปล่า?”

สายลับสาวรวบเอกสารในมือตบกับโต๊ะเบาๆ แล้วยิ้มให้เพื่อน “กลับไปเยี่ยมปู่ย่าที่Haywards Heath ชั้นไม่ได้กลับไปเยี่ยมพวกเขาเป็นปีๆ แล้ว...เธอล่ะ?” เธอถามกลับ เอาจริงๆ ก็พอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบอะไร

“อยู่กับแม่กับเดซี่” เขาตอบพลางยักไหล่ “ของมันแน่อยู่แล้ว”

“วันขึ้นปีใหม่น่ะใช่ แต่คืนก่อนปีใหม่ก็อาจจะอยู่กับคนอื่น อะไรแบบนี้สินะ”

ทันทีที่แลนสล็อตพูดจบประโยค ชายที่นั่งจิบEnglish Breakfastเงียบๆ อยู่ที่หัวโต๊ะก็สำลักน้ำชาขึ้นมาทันที

“แฮ—อาเธอร์?”

“อาเธอร์ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าคะ?” สายลับสาวหันไปมองคนที่สำลักน้ำชา พยายามปรับน้ำเสียงให้ดูเป็นห่วงเป็นใย แต่ในใจแล้วอยากจะขำให้ลั่นห้อง

รู้เลยว่าคืนส่งท้ายปีเก่า ‘ใคร’ จะไปอยู่กับ ‘ใคร’

อีกฝ่ายยกมือห้าม อีกมือก็หยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าออกมาปิดปากตัวเองพลางส่ายหัว 

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร ขอโทษด้วยที่เสียมารยาท”

พอพูดจบก็กระแอมเพิ่มอีก 2-3 ที และแม้จะใส่แว่นที่กรอบเป็นสีดำสนิทไปข้างนึง แต่ตาสีน้ำตาลข้างขวาของชายเจ้าของโค้ดเนมอาเธอร์ก็เหลือบมองไปที่อัศวินโค้ดเนมกาลาฮัดด้วยความเลิ่กลั่ก

“เอิ่ม แล้ว...” สายลับหนุ่มกระแอมแล้วรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง เมื่อเห็นว่าคนอายุมากกว่าไม่เป็นอะไรมากแล้ว ก็ทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินคำแซวของเพื่อนสาวไปซะอย่างงั้น “...เตกิล่า! คุณไม่กลับอเมริกาเหรอ? ไม่มีมิชชั่นจนหลังปีใหม่เลยนี่นา”

กาลาฮัดสายลับหนุ่มตาสีเขียวหม่น (ที่ตอนนี้แก้มแอบเป็นสีชมพูเพราะโดนเพื่อนแซวและคู่กรณีที่โดนแซวด้วยกันดันโชว์พิรุธอย่างโจ่งแจ้ง) ยิงคำถามไปที่คนที่นั่งข้างๆ แลนสล็อต สายลับหนุ่มสัญชาติมะกันร่างบึกที่มาเข้าค่ายแลกเปลี่ยนกับสายลับฝั่งบริทิชตั้งแต่จบเรื่องของเจ๊ป็อปปี้ อดัมส์เมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน

คนถูกถามยกมือขึ้นลูบหลังคอเบาๆ 

“อือ...” 

ในขณะเดียวกันก็เอี้ยวคอเหลือบมองผู้ชายหัวล้านที่กำลังหันหลังยืนจิ้มแทบเล็ตอยู่ตรงประตูห้องอาหาร

“...ไม่ล่ะ...มีธุระต้องทำที่ลอนดอนนิดหน่อย”

แลนสล็อตมั่นใจ ว่าสายลับหนุ่มคนนี้เหลือบตามองคนที่ประตูเพียง 0.8 วินาที ก่อนจะหันมาทางคนอื่นๆ

“นี่! ถ้าคุณทำธุระเสร็จแล้วอยากจะมาปาร์ตี้ที่บ้านผมก็ได้นะ แม่บอกว่าจะทำอาหารชุดใหญ่ให้ชวนคนที่ร้านมาทานด้วยกันได้ แล้วช่วงดึกๆ ผมก็จะไปดื่มกับพวกจามาลต่อด้วย ไปด้วยกันมั้— โอ้ย!”

ไม่ทันที่กาลาฮัดจะพูดจบ ปากกาคิงส์แมนจากฝั่งตรงข้ามก็ลอยมาปะทะหน้าผากของเขาดังแปะ!

“ร็อกซี่!! อะไรของเธอเนี่ย!!” 

สายลับหนุ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นเรียกชื่อเพื่อนด้วยชื่อเล่นทันที เขาคลำหน้าผากป้อยๆ ขมวดคิ้วด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ

“เขาบอกอยู่ว่ามีธุระ แล้วยังจะไปบังคับเขาให้ไปนั่นไปนี่อีก! ปีใหม่ใครๆ เขาก็มีแพลนกันแล้วทั้งนั้นแหละย่ะ!” 

เอาจริงๆ สายลับกาลาฮัดหรือเอ็กซี่ ก็เข้าใจแหละว่าใครๆ ก็มีแพลนกันแล้วทั้งนั้น แต่เห็นว่าสายลับเพื่อนบ้านคนนี้มาไกล และคงไม่มีเพื่อนที่จะแฮงค์เอ้าท์ในวันปีใหม่เยอะขนาดนั้นก็เลยชวนไปโดยไม่คิด

“ขอบใจไอ้หนู แล้วไว้จะติดต่อไปนะ” เตกิล่าขอบคุณเจ้าภาพงานปาร์ตี้ ชายหนุ่มรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายตั้งใจชวนจริงๆ

“โอเคๆ ไม่ชวนก็ด้ะ” สายลับหนุ่มในชุดสูทตอนนี้เปลี่ยนสำเนียงกลับมาเป็นเอ็กซี่คนเดิมเรียบร้อย เขายกมือยอมแพ้ ไม่รบเร้าอีกฝ่าย แต่ก็ไม่วายหันไปหาเหยื่อที่ยืนห่างออกไปไม่ไกล “เฮ้! แล้วคุณไปไหนช่วงปีใหม่รึเปล่า? เมอร์ลิน!”

“อยู่ที่คฤหาสน์” พ่อมดหัวล้านส่งเสียงกลับไปเรียบๆ “ช่วยดูมิชชั่นของเพอร์ซิวัล”

“ชั้นถึงต้องไปสแตนด์บายที่บ้านญาติๆ แทนยังไงล่ะ ปีนี้ถ้าทั้งชั้นแล้วก็อาเจคไม่ไป แม่ชั้นคงปรี่มาที่ร้านแล้วบังคับให้ชั้นออกจากงานแน่ๆ” ร๊อกซี่ได้ทีเลยกระซิบกระซาบอธิบายเหตุผลว่าทำไมปีใหม่นี้เธอถึงไม่สามารถอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเล่นกับเอ็กซี่ได้ให้เจ้าตัวได้ยิน

“ถ้าพวกนายไม่มีอะไรทำกันแล้วก็ช่วยไปทำรีพอร์ทให้เสร็จๆ ซะ...” เมื่อเห็นว่าเหล่าสายลับที่เพิ่งจะว่างยาวไปจนขึ้นศักราชใหม่เอาแต่คุยเล่นไร้สาระ เมอร์ลิน (ที่ไม่เคยจะได้หยุดกับเขาสักที และตอนนี้ก็กำลังตบตีกับแท็บเล็ตที่จู่ๆ เมมก็เต็มขึ้นมาซะดื้อๆ สงสัยต้องลบเกมทิ้งสักเกมสองเกม) จึงหันกลับมาพูดด้วยเสียงต่ำ ก่อนจะหันไปทางสายลับกาลาฮัดและกดเสียงให้ต่ำลงไปอีก “...และถ้าครั้งนี้จะส่งได้ตรงเวลาด้วยแล้วล่ะก็ ฉันจะขอบพระคุณเป็นอย่างสูง” 

เอ็กซี่ทำหน้าเจื่อนขึ้นมาทันที 

“ระ รู้แล้วน่า! เดี๋ยวส่งเย็นนี้เลยก็ได้!”

เมอร์ลินไม่ได้ตั้งใจฟังอะไรอีกฝ่ายขนาดนั้น ก่อนจะยิ้มมุมปาก แล้วหันหลังเดินออกจากห้องไป 

แต่เพียงแค่เสี้ยววินาที...

ในขณะที่อาเธอร์พูดอะไรสักอย่างกับกาลาฮัดเกี่ยวกับรีพอร์ทของมิชชั่นที่พวกเขาเพิ่งไปทำมา ร็อกซี่กล้ายืนยันว่าเมอร์ลินชำเลืองมองเตกิล่าอยู่ราวๆ 0.3 วินาที ก่อนที่จะเดินออกจากห้องไป

สาวน้อยผมประบ่าขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆ พลางหางตาก็สังเกตเห็นว่าสายลับรุ่นพี่สวมบู๊ทของเธอหันไปทางประตูห้องอาหารทันทีที่เมอร์ลินเดินหายลับออกไป

เธอไม่เห็นว่าแววตาของคนข้างๆ ที่จ้องไปทางนั้นเป็นแววตาแบบใด 

แต่เธอมองเห็นแผ่นหลังและลาดไหล่ที่ดูเหงาๆ ยังไงบอกไม่ถูก

เดี๋ยวนะ...  
อย่าบอกนะว่า...

——

คืนวันที่ 31 ธันวาคม  
ก่อนจะเข้าสู่ปีใหม่ในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง

เมอร์ลิน พ่อมดมหัศจรรย์แห่งคิงส์แมนกำลังมองหน้าจอมอนิเตอร์จอนั้นทีจอนี้ที หัวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นด้วยความเคร่งเครียด 

ถึงไม่เครียดก็ขมวดแบบเดียวกันจนไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเขากำลังเครียดหรือไม่เครียด

นิ้วที่กำลังเคาะลงบนแป้นพิมพ์หน้าคอนโซลชะงัก พลางเจ้าตัวก็เงี่ยหูฟังเสียงรองเท้าที่กระทบกับพื้นดังใกล้เข้ามาเป็นจังหวะ 

วันสุดท้ายของปีแบบนี้ นอกจากทีมฉุกเฉินที่แสตนด์บายอยู่ที่ห้องพักชั่วคราวแล้วก็ไม่น่าจะมีใครมาเดินเพ่นพ่านอยู่ที่ส่วนกลางแบบนี้

เสียงประตูอัติโนมัติเปิดออก เมอร์ลินหันไปมองชายร่างกำยำในเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตหนังสีดำ กางเกงยีนส์ผ้าเนื้อหยาบและรองเท้าบู๊ทสีดำมันวาว มือขวาถือขวดวิสกี้ที่มีฉลากแปะด้านหน้าว่า STATESMAN 

“ไง...พี่เนิร์ด”

สำเนียงอเมริกาจากผู้มาเยือนดังทักทายคนในห้อง

“เตกิล่า”

...หึ นึกว่าจะไม่มาซะแล้ว...

เมอร์ลินทัก มองอีกฝ่ายหัวจรดเท้าแล้วเลิกคิ้วสูงก่อนจะถามคำถามต่อ

“ไม่กลับบ้านกลับช่องรึไง?”

ชายหัวล้านถามออกไปด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ ถึงแม้เขาจะได้ยินที่พวกเอ็กซี่และร็อกซี่คุยกันเรื่องวันปีใหม่เมื่อหลายวันก่อน และรู้ด้วยว่าสายลับเตกิล่าคนนี้จะไม่กลับบ้านเพราะมีธุระที่ลอนดอน

แต่จะแกล้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอกจริงมั้ย?

คนมาใหม่ส่ายหัว

“ไม่ล่ะ นานๆ จะได้มีโอกาสเคาท์ดาวน์ที่ประเทศอื่นแบบ ‘โน มิชชั่น’ ซะที” หนุ่มมะกันตาสีเขียวอำพันว่า พลางดูหน้าจอมอนิเตอร์ที่ฉายภาพกลุ่มคนที่กำลังเฉลิมฉลองค่ำคืนขึ้นปีใหม่กันอยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง “นี่มีมิชชั่นเหรอ?”

เตกิล่าแกล้งถามออกไป เพราะเขาเองก็รู้ตั้งแต่วันที่ดีบรีฟมิชชั่นเมื่อสองวันก่อนแล้วว่าเมอร์ลินจะต้องอยู่ช่วยเป็นแบ็คอัพให้เพอร์ซิวัลในวันนี้

แต่จะทำเป็นไม่รู้บ้างอะไรบ้างมันก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอกจริงมั้ย?

“ใช่ นี่เพิ่งเลิกการติดต่อกับเพอร์ซิวัลเมื่อสักครู่”

“มิชชั่นอะไร?”

“ก่อการร้ายในมอสโคว ก็แค่ได้ข่าวมา เอาเป็นว่ากันไว้ดีกว่าแก้ล่ะนะ ได้ยินมาว่าพวก MI6 ก็วางกำลังไว้แน่นหนาอยู่”

เมอร์ลินหมุนเก้าอี้ให้กลับมาอยู่ตำแหน่งเดิม ปลายนิ้วผอมเรียวกดลงกับแป้นคีย์บอร์ดเป็นจังหวะ สายตาจับจ้องไปตามภาพcctvจากจอมอนิเตอร์ในมุมต่างๆ 

“แล้ว...เมื่อไหร่จะกลับ?” สายลับหนุ่มถามแบบกล้าๆ กลัวๆ

“ทำไม?...อยากให้อยู่เป็นเพื่อนเหรอ?” เจ้าของห้องย้อนถามด้วยน้ำเสียงทีเล่นทีจริง ทำเอาใบหน้าของเจ้าของเสื้อหนังสีดำร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาทันที

แต่เพราะคนยิงประโยคทีเล่นทีจริงหันหลังอยู่จึงไม่เห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงของคนฟัง

สายลับเตกิล่ายกขวดวิสกี้ขึ้นดื่มอีกหลายอึกให้สมองโล่ง ก่อนจะตอบกลับไป “เปล่า ผมก็แค่ถามดู คุณดู...เหนื่อยไปนะ ควรจะไปพักบ้าง”

และเพราะเมอร์ลินหันหลังให้เขา ร่างใหญ่จึงไม่เห็น 0.5 วินาทีที่หนุ่มสเวตเตอร์จิ๊ปากอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ 

...พวกอเมริกันทำไมทึ่มกันอย่างงี้...

ก่อนจะตอบกลับไปแบบสบายๆ ว่า

“ขอบใจนะ แต่ฉันต้องคอยเช็คข่าวกับเพอร์ซิวัลตลอดคืนนี้ ตอนนี้มอสโควเคาท์ดาวน์ไปแล้ว ถ้าผ่านช่วงนี้ไปได้ก็คงไม่น่าห่วง”

เมอร์ลินไม่ได้หันไปมอง แต่ก็พอจะเดาได้ว่าคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังกำลังพยักหน้าขึ้นลงช้าๆ กระดกขวดเหล้าเข้าปากอีกอึก มองหัวล้านๆ ของเขาที มองจอมอนิเตอร์ที หันกลับไปมองตู้ระบบที่มีปลั๊กและสวิตช์ไฟระโยงระยางอยู่ที่ริมห้องที

แล้วจู่ๆ ในห้องก็เหลือแต่เสียงเคาะคีย์บอร์ดเป็นช่วงๆ กับเสียงรองเท้าบู๊ทที่ดังไปมารอบๆ หลังเมอร์ลิน

......

....

..

“จะเล่น solitaire หรือ minesweeper?”

สุดท้ายเมอร์ลินก็เป็นคนพูดก่อน 

“ว่า’ไรนะ?”

“รู้หรอกหน่าว่าไม่มีที่ไป อยากหาเพื่อนเคาท์ดาวน์ด้วยใช่มั้ย?” น้ำเสียงของชายใส่แว่นบ่งบอกถึงอารมณ์บ่จอยที่ฟังดูเบื่อๆ เซ็งๆ แต่ถึงปากจะพูดแบบนั้น มือขวาก็ยื่นแทบเล็ตเครื่องที่เขาใช้อยู่ทุกๆ วันให้กับเตกิล่า 

“อะ ฉันให้ยืมเล่น”

และแน่นอน ไม่มีใครกล้ารับของจากเมอร์ลิน แม้แต่เด็กแลกเปลี่ยนอย่างเตกิล่ายังรู้เลยว่าชายคนนี้ไม่ชอบให้ใครมาแตะต้องของใช้ของเขา

ยิ่งเป็นแทบเล็ตที่เมอร์ลินถือติดตัวตลอดด้วยแล้ว...

“คุณไม่ใช้เหรอ?” สายลับหนุ่มถามออกไปแบบงงๆ 

เมอร์ลินยิ้ม

“ฉันใช้เครื่องนี้” เขาว่าก่อนจะเคาะนิ้วลงไปที่คอนโซลควบคุม กดปุ่มไม่กี่ปุ่มหน้าจอมอนิเตอร์ที่เป็นภาพจากมอสโควก็กลายเป็นหน้าจอเกมที่มีช่องสี่เหลี่ยมขนาด 100 x 100 ช่องขึ้นมาแทน “งั้นแข่ง minesweeper กัน”

สายลับหนุ่มเห็นท่าทีโอ้อวดแล้วก็อดหัวเราะไม่ได้ เอาจริงๆ ก็งง แต่ก็รับแทบเล็ตจากอีกฝ่ายมาถือไว้ในมือ ก่อนจะยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก

“...ถ้าผมชนะคุณจะให้อะไร?”

เมอร์ลินหันกลับมามองหน้าคนที่ยืนห่างออกไปไม่ไกล เขาแสยะยิ้มด้วยความมั่นใจ

“อะไรก็ได้ไอ้หนุ่ม เพราะยังไงนายก็ไม่มีวันชนะ”

——

ผ่านไป 1 ชม. 

“สายลับเตกิล่า... ผมถามคุณเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย คุณจะไม่ยอมแพ้จริงๆ ใช่มั้ย?”

“ไม่!”

“เราเล่นมาเกือบ 40 รอบแล้ว แต่นายยังไม่ชนะฉันเลยซักรอบ”

“ยัง! ผมยังอยากเล่นต่อ!”

หนุ่มเจ้าของแจ็คเก็ตหนังสีดำที่ตอนนี้เจ้าตัวพาดเสื้อหนังราคาเป็นหมื่นไว้ที่โต๊ะวางอุปกรณ์ด้านหลังกำลังกัดฟันกรอด เขาวางแทบเล็ตไว้ที่ตักแล้วคว้าขวดวิสกี้มาเปิดดื่มอึกๆ ด้วยความหงุดหงิด

เมอร์ลินมองคนอายุน้อยกว่าแล้วก็ถอนหายใจเบาๆ

“นายอยากชนะฉันขนาดนั้นเลย?”

เป็นเวลาเพียง 0.7 วินาทีที่เตกิล่าเหลือบตามองคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ก่อนจะกลับมาสนใจเกมในแทบเล็ต “เรื่องของผม!”

...คิดจะแข่งเล่นminesweeperกับเมอร์ลิน เกิดใหม่อีก 3 ชาติก็ยังไม่ชนะ...

เมอร์ลินนึกขันอยู่ในใจ แล้วยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้เด็กดื้อที่ยังไม่มีวี่แววยอมแพ้

“นายอยากได้อะไร?”

คำถามจี้ใจมาอีกครั้ง สายลับหนุ่มหันขวับไปทางคนเปิดประเด็น เขาจ้องตาสีน้ำตาลเฮเซลของเมอร์ลินประมาณ 2 วินาที กะพริบตาแล้วมองที่ริมฝีปากสีชมพูธรรมชาติของคนตรงหน้าอีก 1 วินาที ก่อนจะยกนาฬิกาข้อมือดูเวลา

เห้ย...จะเที่ยงคืนแล้วนี่หว่า...!!

แม้เตกิล่าจะไม่ตอบอะไร แต่สายตาและท่าทางก็พอจะเข้าใจได้ไม่ยาก ยิ่งกับเมอร์ลินผู้ที่ต้องเห็น’เพื่อนร่วมงาน’กับ’เด็กใหม่’ส่งสายตาโง่ๆ ให้กันและกันมาตั้งแต่ตอนที่ ‘เด็กใหม่’คนนั้นเป็นแค่หนุ่มน้อยที่ยังแยกไม่ออกว่าหมาปั๊กกับบูลด็อกต่างกันอย่างไร

กะอีแค่อากัปกิริยาแบบนี้ เป็นใครใครก็ดูออก

“ถ้านายไม่บอกฉัน ฉันก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะแกล้งแพ้ให้นายดีมั้ย?”

ทันทีที่เมอร์ลินพูดแบบนั้น เตกิล่าที่ตอนนี้แก้มเริ่มเป็นสีแดงด้วยฤทธิ์เหล้าที่ดื่มเข้าไปหรี่ตาดุและทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจ

“ผมไม่ล้มมวย แพ้ก็แพ้ ชนะก็ชนะ”

โอว...  
ฆ่าได้หยามไม่ได้...สินะ...

คนอายุมากกว่าอมยิ้ม

“สรุป...อยากได้อะไรจากฉัน?”

“...”

“...”

“...New Year’s kiss”

“โอ้ว...” เมอร์ลิน(แกล้ง)อุทาน หางคิ้วเลิกขึ้นช้าๆ 

น่าเสียดายที่สายลับหนุ่มรีบก้มหน้าก้มตามองพื้นทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายอุทาน เขาจึงอดเห็นรอยยิ้มจริงๆ ของพ่อมดแห่งคิงส์แมนที่นานทีปีหนจะฉาบอยู่บนใบหน้า

นอกจากจะไม่ยอมมองหน้าแล้วสายลับเตกิล่ายังกระดกเหล้าในขวดจนหมด คนอายุมากกว่ารีบหุบยิ้มจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าเพื่อดื่มของเหลวในขวดให้หมดจนหยดสุดท้าย เขามองขวดเหล้าเปล่าในมือ ก่อนจะว่างเปะปะไปบนคอนโซลควบคุม ไม่แน่ใจว่าใบหน้าที่แดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ มีสาเหตุจากฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์หรือบรรยากาศแปลกๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นตอนนี้

และในที่สุดก็ทนไม่ไหว ชายหนุ่มวางแทบเล็ตและลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ “ผม...ผมกลับดีกว่า”

เมอร์ลินจะไม่เชื่อเลยว่าหนุ่มร่างบึกกล้ามเป็นมัด แข็งแรงดุดันกว่ากระทิงเหล็ก จัดการกับสมุนแก๊งค์ค้ายากว่า 20 ชีวิตได้ราบคาบภายใน 5 นาที และมีสกิลการยิงปืนลูกซองแม่นกว่าใครทุกคนที่เขาเคยเทรนมา จะมาหน้าแดงก้มหัวงุดๆ เป็นสาวน้อยที่กล้าจะสารภาพรักกับรุ่นพี่แต่ไม่กล้ารอฟังคำตอบ

...แกล้งแค่นี้พอดีกว่า...

“ทำไมไม่ลองขอดูล่ะ?”

เสียงเข้มๆ ของเจ้าของห้องดังพอที่จะให้อีกคนที่กำลังคว้าแจ็คเก็ตและเตรียมจะชิ่งออกจากห้องชะงักกึก

“ลองขอดีๆ ฉันอาจจะให้ก็ได้นะ”

เตกิล่ายังคงนิ่งเหมือนไม่มั่นใจว่าตัวเองฟังผิดไปรึเปล่า เขายืดตัวตรงแล้วหันกลับมา ก้าวช้าๆ ไปที่ชายใส่แว่นที่ยืนพิงเก้าอี้อยู่

“ผมอยากได้ New Year’s kiss จากคุณ...ได้มั้ย?”

เสียงทุ้มสำเนียงอเมริกันแอบสั่นน้อยๆ ที่ปลายประโยค แต่แววตาของคนพูดกลับจริงจัง จริงใจ และชัดเจน

“ได้” เมอร์ลินตอบ พลางยกแขนขึ้นมาเพ่งดูเข็มนาฬิกาข้อมือ “แต่นี่เหลืออีกตั้ง 6 นาทีกว่าจะเข้าปีใหม่”

“งั้นผมขอ’จูบส่งท้ายปีเก่าต้อนรับปีใหม่’เลยได้มั้ย?”

ชายอายุเยอะกว่าเงยหน้าขึ้นมองสายลับหนุ่ม หรี่ตา ขมวดคิ้ว แต่ริมฝีปากยกยิ้มน้อยๆ

“เจ้าเด็กโลภมาก...”

แม้จะเป็นคำด่า แต่คนถูกด่าดูเหมือนจะไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไร เขาค่อยๆ ก้าวเข้ามาประชิดตัวร่างผอมสูงตรงหน้า “แล้วจะให้หรือไม่ให้ล่ะ?”

“อืม...” เมอร์ลินฮัมเสียงในลำคอเหมือนคนกำลังใช้ความคิด แม้ย่างก้าวของอีกฝ่ายจะใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ถอยหนี หนำซ้ำยังชำเลืองมองริมฝีปากสายลับหนุ่มสลับกับแก้มสีแดงระเรื่อและดวงตาสีเขียว(ที่ดูจะเข้มขึ้นนิดหน่อย)ที่กำลังอ้อนวอนให้คำขอของตนสำเร็จ

“จริงๆ แล้ว 6 นาทีก่อนเข้าปีใหม่ฉันก็ไม่มีอะไรทำเป็นพิเศษเสียด้วยสิ”

...เพราะเมอร์ลินไม่เหมือน ’เพื่อนของเขา’ ที่มัวแต่ห่วงเรื่องสถานะ อายุ ส่วนสูง(!?) กันอยู่ได้ กว่าจะได้กันก็เสียเวลาไปมากโข...

“ดี งั้นเดี๋ยวผมหาอะไรให้คุณทำเอง”

ไม่พูดเปล่าสายลับหนุ่มรวบเอวอีกฝ่ายให้ใกล้ชิดมากขึ้น โชคดีที่ส่วนสูงของพวกเขาไม่ต่างกันมากจึงไม่น่าจะมีใครเมื่อยคอในสถานการณ์ต่อจากนี้ไป

 

—Special point—

 

เมอร์ลินบ่นอุบอิบ

“ทำไมถึงชอบมีแต่คนเอาโน่นนี่มาให้ฉันทำอยู่เรื่อย ปีใหม่ทั้งทียังมีคนมาวุ่นวายถึงที่ ให้ตายสิ”

หนุ่มร่างกำยำได้ยินแบบนั้นก็ขำ เขายิ้มน้อยๆ ก่อนที่จะกระซิบกับริมฝีปากบางของอีกคนที่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึง 0.3 เซนติเมตร

“แต่คุณก็ชอบหนิ”

～♡～

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีปีใหม่ทุกคนนะคระ ขอให้ปีนี้เป็นปีแห่งการติ่งยิ่งกว่าปีที่แล้ว มีเงินเปย์ผู้ชายไม่ขาดมือ เย่ ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
